Truth, Bitter Truth
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Alex just found out he's going to be a father. No he's not. Yes he is... Who's telling him the truth? Izzie or Ava? Summary sucks, but please read anyway snd let me now what you think.


I was so excited about Ava coming back, the whole week before I just couldn't stop grinning at the thought of it. But then Izzie got the test results and I hated her. I wanted her. But I'm still incappable of getting rid of her. I want it to work, I'm so pathetic.

"Hey, there you are. I was expecting you like, an hour ago. How was your day?" Ava asked Alex, meeting him at the door of their new apartment.  
"It was... interesting." he replied, walking further inside and removig his jacket.  
"Interesting? Did you save any lives today?" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, but he moved away again. "What's wrong?"  
"I talked to Izzie. She had some test results she wanted me to see."  
"Was it a good case?"  
"No. It was a case I didn't want to hear about. She's been trying to get me to look at it for weeks."  
"So why'd you finally give in?"  
"The cheif called me into his office. He explained what Izzie had been trying to get at."  
"What was it? Why didn't you want to know?" Ava asked, she was starting to worry.  
"You're not pregnant."  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am!"  
"They showed me your blood results. You've been lying to me!"  
"Alex how can you say that to me? I know my body, I've been pregnant before. I know what I'm feeling."  
"Your bloods tell a different story, so I guess, while you've been lying to me, your body's been lying to you."  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"I'm pregnant! I have the test to prove it, so if you don't believe me, go into the bathroom and look in the bin." Ava yelled back. Alex glared at her for a moment longer, before following her direction to the bathroom. He looked down in the bin beside the sink.  
There it was.  
A positive home pregnancy test.  
"I told you I wasn't lying."  
"That day that you came to the hospital--"  
"I was late. I thought I was pregnant, but if dr. Stevens says that I wasn't that's fine. I am now."  
"It's not fine. You told me you were pregnant, that's the only reaon I'm here now."  
"It's not the only--"  
"Yes it is. After you left, again, I decided that, that was it. I didn't want to be with you anymore. I wasn't going to go through it again, you being here and then gone again, it was too much. So I told myself, no matter what happemed I was done."  
"Then why'd you change your mind?"  
"Because Dr. Montgomary let me scrub in on a delivery. The baby's heart was growing outside of his chest and I made a deal with myself. If this kid, who only had the slightest chance of survival, actualy made it then maybe we could too.  
"I never wanted you to leave. I came back to the hospital to stop you from going with Paul, but I had just missed you. Then you came back to me. I wanted to believe that meant something. But you were gone before I could tell you. Now I just don't know whether or not I should get used to having you around. How long will you be here this time?"  
"I'm here. I came back because I want to be with you Alex. I freaked out the last time, but I know what I'm doing now. We're having a baby. I'm not going anywhere."  
Alex was exhausted. Bone tired. He'd spent the last eighteen hours on his feet, before sitting down with Izzie and his boss to hear that, contrary to what he'd been told, he wasn't going to be a father. Then he'd spent an hour driving around, trying to get his temper under control. He couldn't have faced Ava right away and garantueed that they would both make it out of the apartment alive.  
The last thing he wanted right now was to have a long talk with Ava.  
But apparently that was happening.  
"I just don't understand why you told me that you were pregnant. Couldn't you have just said you thought--"  
"I knew you wouldn't listen. I had to say something that would really get your attention. I'm sorry that it wasn't the truth, but I thought it was!"  
Ava reached for Alex's hand as they sat on the couch. Just then, Maggie started to cry in the next room.  
"I'll get her." he muttered, greatful for an excuse to get away.  
By the time he had the baby settled and had returned to the living/dining area, Ava had dinner on the table.  
"I'm really not hungry. I think I'll just go to bed." he left her standing by the table laying out cutlery.  
Had it been a mistake to go into work on Haloween? Or should he have just kept his distance from this woman, _his patient_, from the very beggining?  
There was no way he could deny that he loved her. Even when he told himself and his friends that she was _just_ a patient, deep down, he knew the truth.  
She'd never been just a patient.  
As he closed his eyes, that night, desperatly hoping for a peaceful sleep, he made a promise.  
He wasn't going to try and make this realtionship work just for the baby, but because he needed it to.  
More than anything.  
He needed this to go right.

Also, I just want to let anyone who's interested, that I'm trying to get the next chapter of Life Can Change out. I started it today, and I'm hoping to have it finished soon.


End file.
